


If not now, when?

by horsefacewriter



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, collage au ish, i guess this somewhat has a plot, this is so sappy and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefacewriter/pseuds/horsefacewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka meet Rin at a club after many years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If not now, when?

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no explanation for this.

Haruka Nanase was breathing heavily, his body shaking as he was pressed against the brick wall in the dark alley behind the club. He couldn’t think straight. How did he even get there? Not that he really cared. They had been inside the club just a moment ago, dancing. But now they were here, and the only thing on his mind was the person who was the reason why he was against a wall in the first place.

He had not planned on going to that club that night, but it had been a long week, and it had, quite frankly, been pure shit. Haruka had felt so off his game, that even swimming didn’t help. After their last practice that Friday a few of his teammates had asked if he wanted to join them for a night out, and not really thinking about it, he had said yes. He hoped that it might help him get his mind off of things. He wasn't really dressed, nor prepared, for a night out. His simple attire made him feel like he stood out way too much even though the others wore similar outfits; plain t-shirts and jeans.

What Haruka had not expected that night was to see those red eyes, widened with chock at his arrival. He saw the eyes that he saw every time he closed his own. He saw the smile that warmed his heart. He saw the boy he thought he had lost to another city, to another country. The boy who left him behind. But there they were and everything around Haruka seemed to disappear.

“Rin--” he breathed out to the boy who fumbled with the button on his jeans “N-not here. Not now.” Rin ignored his words and kept on trailing kisses down his neck, pressing him hard against the cold wall. This was a bad idea, Haruka knew it. Sooner or later someone would notice them and they would be caught.

“Rin!” Haruka tugged at the long maroon hair with both of his hands in a futile effort to make Rin stop, but it only excited him more. Rin stopped kissing Haruka’s neck and trailed kisses up to his mouth only to place his lips right in front of the others lips. With arms still around each other, red eyes met blue and it was clear that Haruka was going to lose this time. He could never resist Rin.

“If not now, when?” Rin smirked.

Haruka couldn't help himself and gave in to those lips he had yearned for so long, and leaned forward to feel them against his own once more.

Rin smirked into the kiss, knowing he’d won the nonverbal argument. Rin finally managed to open Haruka’s jeans and immediately put one of his hands inside to grope the semi-hard member. Haruka hummed into the kiss, urging Rin to continue, which he gladly obeyed. Haruka’s hands trailed down from his grip on Rin's hair to tug at the others' shirt. Rin stopped his groping so he could help Haruka take his shirt off. Rin took a step back to take in the image in front of him. The panting male leaning against the wall just for him to see. He smirked as he started to undo his own pants. Rin could see so many emotions in the usually cold face, emotions only he got the chance to see.

The distance made Haruka uneasy, he wanted it badly. He wanted Rin. He wanted to feel that body against his. Haruka took the initiative to close the gap again. In the heat of the moment he turned them around and pressed Rin against the wall earning a hiss as his bare back hit the cold bricks. Haruka gave Rin a slight grin before he started to lightly touch the body in front of him, the body that he yearned for. He left small kisses at the bare chest, and whatever part he could reach. Haruka gained a bit more courage as he heard Rin moaning and went further down. Now he stood on his knees, only a pair of boxers in his way. Blue eyes looked up to meet red full of wonder and hunger.

“Haru, please.” Rin’s voice came out shakily and barely audible, but Haru heard him loud as ever. He had been waiting for this for so long.

“Hey there! You two, put your clothes on right now and come with me.” One of the guards from the club had spotted them.

“Fuck!” Rin hissed and scrambled together all the clothes he could find. “Run! Haru come on!”  Rin took his hand and started bolting the opposite way from the guard.

Haruka hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. Running the streets of Tokyo, barely dressed. His hand firmly held by the one person who could ever make him feel like this. His heart was racing, and Haruka couldn’t decide if it was because of the running or the boy in front of him. He didn’t actually care. He never wanted it to stop, but eventually their steps came to a halt and his hand got freed.

“I guess you were right.” Rin sighed as he put his clothes on hastily. “We shouldn’t have done it. Not here, not now.” Rin kicked the wall before he leaned against it, putting his hands over his face. "It was a stupid idea."

There was so much Haruka wanted to say, he wanted to tell him that he was wrong, and that he didn't think it was stupid. That he loved him. But he couldn’t find a single word to say it. “Rin.”

“I shouldn’t have come. This was all a mistake.” Rin continued to mutter, his face still buried in his hands.

Anger rose up in Haruka. Anger he had suppressed for far too long. “Then why the hell did you come here?” Haruka screamed as tears threatened to fall.

“I didn’t--. Haru.” Rin took a step closer, trying to calm Haruka down by placing a hand on his shoulder, but it got slapped away just as quickly.

“Leave! I don’t want to see you.” Haruka felt the tears slowly start falling as the other didn’t fight him. Rin just simply nodded and walked away down the dark street. Away from him.

Haruka didn't mean to say it. He just didn't understand why Rin was there and why he would call them a mistake. His anger faded as quickly as it arose and got replaced by sadness and emptiness. He thought of those piercing eyes and that warm smile. He thought of this being the last time he would be seeing them. Never again. Never again would he let Rin get away without a fight. He had been left behind far too many times to watch that back walk away from him once again. He started running after the boy who plagued his every thought and who every cell in his body screamed after.

“Rin!” Haruka was breathing heavily, heart beating hard. He grabbed onto Rin’s shirt to make him stop. “I-I didn’t—. Don’t. Don’t leave again. Please.” Haruka leaned his head against the broad back. Shivering where he stood. It wasn't until now he realised how cold it was outside. “I was so happy to see you again, I still can’t believe you’re here.” Haruka laughed dryly and hardened his grip on the shirt. “I love you.” He whispered so low he was afraid the other didn't hear him.

Rin stiffened at the whispered words. He never thought he would hear those words, especially at a time like this. Yet here he was, the only soul around to hear those wonderful words from the most incredible person he knew.

“Are you sure this isn’t the alcohol talking?” Rin smiled. Glad that the other couldn’t see his face at this moment as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

“No.” Haruka laughed, and Rin couldn’t help but join him.

They stood like that for a moment, but Rin grew impatient. “Haru, please let go of my shirt so I can kiss you already.”

Haruka let go of his iron grip he'd forgotten he'd had on the shirt. Rin immediately turned around and pulled him closer, kissing him long and hard on the lips. Haruka’s arms fell around Rin’s neck his hands found themselves intertwined in the maroon hair.

Rin started leading them up to the wall at the side of the road and pushed Haruka against it hard. Haruka bit his lip trying not to make a sound at the slight and sudden pain he felt in his back. Rin let no time go to waste and he started sucking and biting every inch he could reach of Haruka’s neck. A slight moan left Haruka's lips as he was pressed against the wall. He steadied his grip on Rin's hair and forced his head up so he could feel those lips against his. They kissed hard and passionately, but the kiss soon faded into gentle butterflylike kisses.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Haruka said in between kisses.

“Sssh, you idiot.” Rin hugged him close, caressing Haruka's back as he did. "It's my fault. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." 

"I know that now." Haruka said lowly.

“Did you really think I would just leave when I came here just for you?” Rin whispered. "I will never leave you again."

Haruka smiled into Rin's shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

 

The early morning sun filled the room with a pale light, revealing a few dust particles dancing in the air. Not that the two boys gazing into each other’s eyes noticed, entangled in thin white sheets and with each other. They lay there naked in the quiet room, their slow breathing was the only the thing breaking the soft silence. 

Haruka had never felt this much at peace. He never wanted to get out of bed. All he ever needed was right there in front of him, smiling right at him.

Rin trailed his hand lazily along the many hickeys and bite marks across Haruka’s entire body. He felt nothing but pride at the markings he had made, knowing most of them would be showing no matter how Haruka would try to cover them up. Rin glanced up to meet the face in front of him only to see that Haruka had closed his eyes, humming slightly at his light touch.

“How did you know I was going to that club anyway?” Haruka asked sleepily, opening his eyes to look at the other.

Rin avoided his gaze, keeping his eyes on his hand trailing down Haruka’s hip towards his thighs. “I didn’t." Rin confessed slyly. "I was just trying to calm my nerves before seeing you.”

“Bad idea.” Haruka muttered, closing his eyes again.

“It was.” Rin admitted with a smile. Trailing his fingers up Haruka’s abdomen.

“Glad you decided on it anyway.” Haruka bit his lip at the tingling sensation of the light touch.

“Me too.” Rin whispered as he reached Haruka’s jaw and lightly gripped it so he could kiss him softly on the lips.

When their lips separated once more, Haruka laid his head upon Rin’s chest, and the other immediately started to play with his dark hair. Haruka closed his eyes once more, ready to fall asleep when he hear a soft whisper.

“Haru?”

It was barely audible, like Rin was talking to himself more than the other. Still Haruka answered.

“Hmm?”

It was silent for a moment, and Haruka wondered if he'd just imagined their short conversation. Then he felt a kiss on the top of his head before those sweet words left those perfect lips.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
